


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by SweetBettyCooper



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1950s, Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Love at First Sight, Queen - Freeform, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Strangers to Lovers, bad boy, good girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBettyCooper/pseuds/SweetBettyCooper
Summary: Its 1950 and dancing at Pops on a Friday night was Betty Coopers way of escaping her mad world.What happens when dangerous South Side Serpent Jughead Jones decides to show up and finally claim her as his.Defying societies expectations and sharing a few heated kisses here and there.“Oh Baby.” Jughead chuckled against her lips, at her attempt at being sexy. “I can handle anything.”Inspired by the song Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen. The lyrics are scattered through out.  
> And a prompt by my good friend Lizzybuggy. THANK YOU!!!
> 
> I hope you all like this one shot. Please let me know what you think in the comments  
> or on my tumblr sweetbettycooper
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes this is unbeta'd
> 
> I picture this scene every time i listen to the song ! If you haven't heard it i would suggest giving it a listen.

The year was 1950 and the weather was hot. But not hot enough to stop all the local school kids dancing and jiving to the groovy music that Pops diner always played on a Friday night.

That is all the kids except one.

Jughead Jones.

The dark and dangerous South Side Serpent that had an unspeakable reputation and a look that made everyone around him cower in fear. His black leather jacket and gang tattoo made him untouchable. The only reason he went to Pops every Friday was for the half price burgers and to gaze upon the girl he secretly adored.

Betty Cooper. 

The exact opposite of every fibre in his being. But that’s what made her so compelling. She was a blond goddess that was currently single and sort after by every guy in town. Yet she never gave any of them a second look.

Except him.

They had never spoken one word to each other but somehow always managed to find some way to connect on a whole other level. Weather it was a lingering gaze or a shy smile or even the torturous rush of air between their bodies as they passed in the hallways of Riverdale High. Anyone would say they were strangers but as Betty leaned against the counter at Pops, tapping her foot to the music and waving off every invitation to dance she received Betty was so thankful that love at first sight wasn’t just in fairytales.

The music in the diner got louder as a new song started to play and Betty was whisked onto the dance floor by her best friend Veronica. Her skirt ruffling and her body dancing to the rhythm of the beat.

There she goes, Jughead thought spying a quick gaze before returning back to his burger, she sure knows how to rock and roll. She only ever danced with her best friend. Betty never took the hand of another guy and Jughead was thankful for that. He knew the crazy feeling inside of him was love he just didn’t want to admit it. He couldn’t handle it. The thought was completely outrageous and yet it cried in his heart like a baby in a cradled at night.

Stealing another glance at Betty, his eyes darkened with want as they met her own. She was watching him. A sly smile painted on her face as though she was dancing for him. Swinging and jiving just for him. She was driving him crazy. Jughead could feel the beads of cool cool sweat forming on his face.

Could he do this? He had to stay cool, relax, be hip and get on her tracks. Then maybe just maybe for once she would dance with someone else tonight. He was sick of taking a back seat and seeing Archie Andrew extend his hand towards her for the next dance was it for Jughead. 

He never said he couldn’t dance.

Leaving his secluded booth in the corner, Jughead marched past all the people that were suddenly staring at him in fear and curiosity. His expression was strong and determined. He knew what he wanted and he was going to get it. She was driving him crazy.

“I don’t think so Andrews.” Jughead threatened darkly, pushing Archie back into his friends away from Betty. His hand had subconsciously found a place on her hip as he shielded her behind him claiming her as his for everyone to see.

Not even stopping to say a simple how do you do, Jughead pulled her onto the dance floor unable to hide his crazy grin. The fact she wasn’t resisting as he held her in his arms and took the lead was something of a miracle. She was making him shake all over like a jellyfish. His bad boy persona completely evaporated into thin air as soon as he touched her. 

He kinda liked it.

Betty was completely aware of the surprised and angry people watching on as they danced to the fast beat but she didn’t care. Her heart was beating so fast she wasn’t sure if she could handle it but as Jughead swung her into his chest and confidently danced her around the room it made her all the more sure she could. Betty had been waiting from him to ask her to dance for so many weeks she was almost about to give up. But it’s crazy, this little thing called love. She couldn't help but fall for his looks and complete disregard for authority. Everything about him made her blind with love and she was ecstatic he felt the same way.

They smiled together as they danced in unison and Betty was not prepared for Jughead to pull her into his arms and lift her to the sky in finish. She felt so alive, like the world had been turned inside out and she was having a real good time. She didn’t want it to stop. 

Sliding down his body, the friction between them was spine tingling. They stared into each other’s eyes as he held her steady. Both of them out of breath and breathing heavily, their faces millimetres away from each other’s. They were in their own little world. A trance of dance and a crazy little thing called love. They forgot that other people were watching, that music was playing, that they were in a public place because in that moment it was only them.

“What took you so long?” Betty blushed quietly.

“I wasn’t sure you could handle it.” Jughead whispered sexily in her ear, before people started to clap in a amazement. That was their cue to break away. To let go of each other but neither of them wanted to.

Betty could feel her self-growing redder by the second. He cheeks resembling ripe tomatoes. All eyes were still on them. Judging them for who they were. A pretty in pink good girl and a lost dangerous bad boy dancing in Pops? This was just unacceptable!

And it was this thought that drove Betty to pull away. Word would soon travel back to her mother and that would not be good. Slowly backing away from each other, their eyes still locked, the diner resumed its normal buzz as the next song began to play.

“THIS!” Veronica suddenly yelled, stepping between them and pointing, making Betty finally look to the floor. Her shoes starting to hurt her feet. “Whatever THIS crazy thing is. I LOVE IT.” She roared, excited that Betty had finally chosen a partner.

“B that was amazing.” Veronica guided Betty back over to their spot bombarding her with questions.

But there was only one thing on Betty’s mind and her heart cried like a baby in its cradle all night for it.

“Sorry, V can we talk about this later, I really need to use the bathroom.”

“Sure, sure. I’ll come with?”

“NO!” Betty replied to quickly, shocking Veronica at her urgency. “I mean no I won’t be long.” Betty corrected calmly with a reassuring smile.

“Ok. Well hurry back.” Veronica persisted, completely confused by her change in behaviour.

As she slowly walked towards the back of Pops Betty passed a very pissed off Archie Andrews and his friends. She could feel their hateful stares, disgusted she would choose Southside sum over them. But Betty didn’t care. She didn’t even entertain their childish attitudes. Instead looked in the other direction, over her shoulder and immediately locking eyes with her chosen one.

It was brief but her classic cheeky smile and sparkling eyes told Jughead all he needed to know. Without a second thought he was following her. He would follow her anywhere and he would for the rest of his life. It didn’t go a miss that thirty seconds later he too was headed in the same direction by the other kids at the diner but they dare not question him.

Reaching the dark poorly lit corridor that housed two doors for males and females and one door for an emergency escape to the outside world he waited for her. But a few minutes passed and she never appeared. Had he read the signs wrong? He was admittedly completely new to this so maybe he had as Betty was nowhere to be found.

Slightly disappointed and not wanting to walk back out and attract more attention Jughead decided to leave through the back door. Have a quick smoke before taking a long ride on his motorbike. He had blown it. Love was crazy and, in this instance, not in a good way.

Pushing the door open and stepping out into the hot summer night air he was roughly grabbed from behind and pushed into the wall. Strawberry soft lips suddenly attacking his own.

“Maybe you’re the one who can’t handle it.” Betty whispered in a breathy moan, holding Jughead by his leather jacket and standing on her tiptoes. Jughead didn’t even have time to be shocked as Betty was hungrily kissing him again.

“Oh Baby.” Jughead chuckled against her lips, at her attempt at being sexy. “I can handle anything.”

His husky voice making Betty go weak at the knees as their tongues clashed in a kiss that was definitely not lady like by any standards. It was passionate and heated and everything a first true lovers kiss should be.

Jughead took the lead again turning them and pushing her against the wall as their make out became more frantic. But there was an annoying pain throbbing in Betty's feet that she just couldn’t ignore any longer. Both happy to take a breath and stay wrapped in each other arms Betty looked down at her feet.

That was the last time she wore new shoes out dancing.

The blisters that were forming and the pressure of her cramped toes was all too much and a single tear fell down across her smooth skin.

“Your crying.” Jughead said alarmed. “Why are you crying?”

Cupping her check Betty leaned into his hand. She didn’t know why she was crying really. Her feet didn’t hurt that bad but maybe it was because she was finally in the arms of a man who truly wanted her for who she was and not just as the town prize.

“It’s just……You stood on my feet while we were dancing a few times and they really hurt.” Betty finished breaking into a cute giggle. She didn’t want to ruin their night by getting serious to quickly. She knew this was love but as crazy as love is now just wasn’t the time.

“Shit. Did I?” Jughead mocked, stepping back to look down at her feet. Not believing her cheeky lie for one second. He was an impeccable dancer. No way would he have stood on her toes.

Betty just nodded in return, mischief flickering in her eyes and a smirk creeping onto her face.

“Yep.” She persisted, her smile growing.

“Well I think I know a way to make it up to you,” Jughead replied confidently, leaning in for another kiss that would linger for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this one shot. Please let me know what you think in the comments  
> or on my tumblr sweetbettycooper


End file.
